fairy_tail_battle_of_dragon_slayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Magma-Make
Magma-Make Is a type of Caster Magic Which allows the user to make and produce Magma from their body. The attacks always start with the words "Magma Make" like all the other make magics. Even though it is a rare magic. It is very hard to master this magic. It takes a lot of dedication and a lot of training to master. Contents http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Magma-Make# hide#Dynamic Spells ##Leo Hajime's spells #Static Spells ##Leo Hajime's Spells Dynamic SpellsEdit '''Magma Make Dragon: '''Leo creates a huge dragon made of magma and launches it at the opponent '''Magma Make Phoenix Army: '''Leo creates 5 to 20 phoenix's made of magma and launches them at his opponent '''Magma Make Clones: '''Leo creates a bunch of clones using magma. These clones are not that powerful considering they die after one hit '''Magma Make Realistic Clones: '''It is the same thing as Magma Make Clone but these clones are as powerful as the user and you actually have to kill them. Since this is a powerful Spell it takes up half of Leo's magical power. '''Magma Make Lion: '''Leo creates a big lion that attacks the opponent. '''Magma Make Eagles: '''Leo shoots a big ball in the sky over the opponent. The ball then explodes and then sends a herd of eagles downwards to hurt the opponent '''Magma Make Wyvern: '''Leo creates a Wyvern or Wyverns and sends them to attack his opponent '''Magma Make Wolf Pack: '''Leo creates a bunch of wolves made from magma and sends them to his opponent '''Magma Make Herd of Animals: '''This is Leo's most powerful dynamic spell, He gathers all of his magical energy and creates all the animals that he can make from the other spells and sends them to the opponent all at once. After that Leo has no more magic and has to wait to regain his magic. Static SpellsEdit '''Magma Make Canon: '''Leo shoots a long blast made of magma from his palms to his opponent '''Magma Make Volcano: '''Leo creates a magic circle underneath the opponent and magma shoots upward from the ground to hit the opponent. If the opponent is quick enough they can dodge it. '''Magma Make Meteor Shower: '''Leo jumps very high in the sky using Magma Make Sky Cloud and shoots a barrage of attacks toward his opponent '''Magma Make Sky Cloud: '''This isn't used for fighting it's used for transportation. Leo creates a cloud that he can control and use it to fly. '''Magma Make Shield: '''Leo creates a shield of magma and it protects him '''Magma Make Sword: '''Leo molds a sword made of Magma '''Magma Make Arrows: '''Leo makes a bunch of arrows from magma and sends them at his opponent '''Magma Make Vortex: '''Leo makes a vortex like tornado around his fist and sends it at his opponent '''Magma Make Giant Fist: '''Leo shoots out a giant fist made of magma to the opponent '''Magma Make Great Explosion: '''This is one of Leo's most powerful Static moves. Leo makes a huge Magma explosion that might be able to kill the opponent. This attack also hurts Leo a lot in the process. '''Magma Make Double Bazooka: '''This is also one of Leo's most powerful static moves. Leo Shoots two extremly big blast from both of his palms to his opponent. '''Magma Make Blade of Death: '''This is another one of Leo's most powerful static spells. Leo creates a really big sword and strikes his opponent with it. This attack takes up a lot of Leo's magical energy.